


Cut off

by mee4ever



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Bartenders, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Gay Bar, M/M, a guy tries to slip newt some drugs, minho saves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever
Summary: “Thought I was cut off?”“Only from roofie-laced drinks,“ the bartender says.Or the one where Newt doesn't get roofied.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Lovi](http://crybabydraco.tumblr.com) promted: 'You’re the bartender and you catch someone slipping something into my drink’  
>  Not beta read and also not very well read by me.  
> [tumblr post](http://free-to-be-no-one-but-mee.tumblr.com/post/157987472499/crybabydraco-prompted-minewt-youre-the%0A)

“Yeah, sorry, this guy’s not having more drinks tonight.”

Newt stares at the bartender who swipes away the glass from under his nose and cannot believe his fucking ears. The really handsome guy who just got him the drink from the female bartender thirty seconds ago looks confused and asks what the problem is.

“I cut him off half an hour ago, he’s too pissed.”

Newt definitely hadn’t been cut off half an hour ago, he hadn’t even been here half an hour ago so it doesn’t make any sense. The look on the bartenders face is stern, and Newt sighs, he’ll definitely not get the drink back because it’s on its way down the drain. Handsome face starts arguing that he’d actually bought that drink and that he should get his money back, and he doesn’t care when Newt says it’s alright, it doesn’t matter.

“Sir, we have strict regulations and I cannot allow you to serve drinks to a man I have cut off, my co-worker believed the drink was for you, and not blondie over here because she would’ve told you "no” too. He ain’t getting more and there’s nothing more I can say about it.“

Handsome but obvious douche doesn’t seem to care that that’s all of it because he continues to argue and Newt, who had at first not had a single problem being approached by this man, is now feeling rather uneasy in his presence.

When the first racial slurs rolls off his tongue, Newt loses all interest and the bartender - who keeps his face in better check than Newt does - only tells the man that there’s no discussion to be had, if he wants to buy "blondie” a drink, he has to do it somewhere else.

Eventually, the whole situation turns into a scene and Newt doesn’t like the attention it’s drawing towards him because he literally wants nothing to do with this. He wanted a drink and a chat and a quick fuck, is that too much to ask?

The douche is escorted out in wild protests only a minute later and Newt is too speeded by the whole thing that he doesn’t know what else to do than to keep sitting by the bar. The bartender gives him a look as he pours another drink and then surprisingly puts it down in front of Newt, pushing it slightly forward.

“Thought I was cut off?”

“Only from roofie-laced drinks,“ the bartender, "Minho” his name plaque says, with a serious look. It takes Newt a second to really understand what he was just told and when he does, he stares at the door from which the creepy fuck who tried to drug him was dragged out of mere minutes ago.

“He spiked it?” Newt asks even if it’s obvious. The bartender nods. Newt chugs half his drink in one go because fuck fuck fuck this was not the night he’d imagined, this was not the “what if”-anxiety he had prepared for. Fuck.

“You need another?” Minho asks when Newt puts down the pint empty. “On the house.” Newt nods, fully intending to pay for himself but another drink he needs. He just can’t seem to be able to catch a break these days and when he finally allows himself to go out and enjoy it, someone has to fuck it up. How is this his life.

“Hey,” Minho says after serving another few customers. Newt looks up and he doesn’t have to hear the “are you alright?” that is written upon the other man’s face. Newt smiles through his rapid heartbeat.

“I’m fine,” he says. “Thanks to you.” The bartender doesn’t look to be the sort of person who blushes, and yet he does. Newt thinks it suits him.

“Just doing my job,” Minho says shrugging.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“I’ll probably come back here every night just to mention it.”

“In that case, I’m not gonna complain.“ There’s fleeting grin on his face and Newt returns it fully.

Newt takes his leave shortly after, his anxiety too high to pick someone up even if being in the arms of another person would surely ease it, but as he places a few bills on the counter, he sneaks his business card in between them, hoping it will find its way to the right bartender.

By the phone call he receives the next day, it surely did.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my stuff? [Buy me a coffee!](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/mee4ever)


End file.
